


When you look at me like that

by wickedsingularity



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: Prompt:"It drives me crazy when you look at me that way.""Can you feel how much I want you?""You love this, don't you? Let me hear how much you love it.""I love the sounds you make when I fuck you."





	When you look at me like that

I looked forward to going back to Leonard's quarters to rest after the couple of weeks I just had. The Enterprise had visited a planet with some very interesting wildlife. No life to be considered humanoid, only plants and animals, but they showed signs of uncanny intelligence. An away team was put together to go down and learn as much as we could, and as the head xenobiologist on board, I led the team. And all of the research and samples had been studied on board these past two weeks.

It had been interesting work. Time-consuming, but interesting. Spock had been breathing down my neck several times, very interested in what we were doing, and that behavior had gotten on my nerves.

Now that everything was done, and we had made a large contribution to the Federation database, Leonard had promised me a night of rest and relaxation. First massage, then cuddles where he assured me he was more than happy to listen to me rant about Spock, should I get the urge, and then we would get a good long night's sleep.

So, when the door slid shut behind me and I saw him at the desk, a medical chart open on his PADD and his fingers typing away at the embedded computer, I sighed deeply. But I didn't groan at him. When his warm eyes darted up to meet mine, I only smiled at him.

"Done for the day, sweetheart?" he asked, his attention on the screen again.

"Done for the day, done with that damn planet. Working on your article?"

He hummed in affirmation.

I knew how important that article was to him, so I decided to let him be now that he was finally in the zone he had been struggling to find for a while. But I wouldn't exactly let him sit there and write without teasing him a little bit, he had made a promise after all.

Making sure I was in his line of sight, I turned my back on him and began undressing. Slowly, I began to pull off my underwear. Bent low to pull them off my ankles, wiggling my dress covered ass at him. Then, I reached behind to pull down the zipper of my blue dress uniform, glancing at him over my shoulder. His typing was a bit slower. The dress opened at the back, and I slipped it off one shoulder, then the other. I pulled out my arms. Then, as I began to slowly push it down, the sound of typing halted. There was a definite groan when my naked ass was bared to him.

"I'm just gonna go shower," I announced, glancing back over my shoulder again.

"Hmm, what?" Leonard's head snapped up a little bit too quickly to be convincing of someone not paying attention.

I didn't reply, just smiled and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

More than half an hour later, I was clean, a whole lot less tense, and with skin as soft as silk. Leonard was still working when I exited the bathroom and it took some effort not to be frustrated. With or without him, I would have my night of relaxation. I slipped into my favorite shorts and tank top, a set I always made sure were available in my boyfriend's quarters, and flopped down on the small couch. Grabbing my PADD from the table, I began looking for new releases of my favorite magazines.

It didn't take long for the sound of typing to break my concentration. For a split second, I was annoyed at the disturbance, but then I saw him. A concentrated frown, his tongue between his lips, his eyes darting between the text he was reading and the text he was writing. Pride swelled inside me. I knew what Leonard was writing about, and the significance of it. What it could mean for medicine in the future.

My magazine was quickly forgotten as I studied my boyfriend. If you looked past his sunshine of a smile and his absolute charm, it was his brain that had made me fall for him. Everything else was just a bonus.

I had been working on the Enterprise for a while, and had visited the medbay many times. There was no end to the strange bites and scratches I had gotten from various animals and insects and plants during my studies on this ship and planets we passed. But it was only after Captain Kirk had gotten himself bit by something, that I got to properly meet the Chief Medical Officer. Leonard had needed my expertise to figure out exactly what the captain was being incapacitated by, and I got to experience why he was a living legend in the medical community. There was no going back for me. Not for him either, he had later told me.

"It drives me crazy when you look at me like that." Leonard's voice tore through my daydream.

"Like what?"

"Like you wanna eat me alive." He had not looked up from the screen at all.

"How do you know how I look at you? Or if I'm looking at all? You're too busy with your article." I couldn't help some of the annoyance that leaked into my voice.

"Darlin', I can see your reflection in that frame." He nodded at something on the wall.

I glanced to the left and saw the picture of his childhood home in Georgia. It was just the right light in the room to make it reflect my image perfectly to him. "Oh."

With a hint of a smile on his face, he let his hands rest on the desk and looked up at my reflection staring at him. He blinked several times, and then his eyes softened. "I've been neglecting you, sweetheart." Leonard promptly turned his computer off, tapped at his PADD and shoved it further in on the desk.

I shook my head. "I know how important that article is, and I know you've been struggling with it."

He stood up and began stalking towards me. "Nothing is more important than you."

A shiver went down my spine, and the thrill I felt inside me when he stopped right in front of me, staring me down, was delightful. But two could play at this game. "It drives you crazy, huh? Sorry. I won't look at you again." And I resolutely turned my gaze back to my PADD, staring intensely at the text, but not reading a word.

Leonard stepped over my legs where they rested on the table, and sat down next to me. Without a word, he grabbed the PADD from my hands and tossed it away. Then he laid his arm around my back, pulled me into his embrace, and kissed the top of my head. "How was your day?"

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with him, clean and spicy, and just a little hint of disinfectant. Breathing out with a sigh of content, I snuggled into him. "Busy. But now it's perfect."

I could almost hear him smiling when he tightened his arms around me for a moment. "Tell me about your day, love."

For a few long moments I didn't say anything. I just reveled in the feel of him so close, of his smell, the sound of his breaths, his hand playing with my hair. But soon, my mind pulled me back to the day I had had, and I began talking. I told him all about our wrapping up the studies, musing over ways our findings could be used in future research and in learning about other cultures.

The more I talked, the more Leonard's hands wandered. What had started as innocent stroking of my hair, had turned into a gentle hand going in slow circles on my back, to curious fingers tracing the strip of skin visible between the top of my shorts and the bottom of my top. Now, he had slipped his warm hand inside my top and was just... touching me. It was getting a bit hard to focus on anything else, and I kept stumbling over my words.

"Len..." I said. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't concentrate when you're doing that."

Leonard cleared his throat. "Doing what?" He sounded as innocent as a baby, but the hand that travelled down and slipped just inside the waistband of my shorts was as red as sin.

"What are you trying to do, doctor?"

"You've been rubbing against me, your breaths on my neck, your hand inside my shirt. Don't expect me to not do the same."

I frowned, and looked down. Yeah. My hand had slipped inside his shirt, a button undone to make room for my hand. "It's been a while, Lee. I guess my body miss you."

He was quiet for a long moment. Then he reached for my hand, pulled it out of his shirt and guided it down, putting it right on top of his very prominent bulge. "Can you feel how much _my_ body miss _you_?"

Heat spread like wildfire through my body, sparks flying everywhere, lava bubbling at the core. I squeezed my hand around his bulge, and Leonard gasped, warm breath wafting over my face.

Looking up at him, I saw him staring at me, eyes dark already. A shiver went through me, and I needed him. Right now. I scrambled up, sitting on my heels on the couch and reaching for his zipper. My eyes snapping to his, I pulled it slowly down. He stared entranced at every move my hands made, the zipper going down, the fabric being pushed aside. His boxer-briefs were straining against the pressure underneath and I cupped it, stroking him slowly, feeling the scorching, pulsating heat through the fabric.

Leonard bit back a gasp, and the stifled sound sent a jolt of pleasure straight through me. I kept stroking, and he kept biting down on his responses, the inside of his cheeks caught between his teeth. When a pitch black wet spot bloomed on the washed out black fabric, growing bigger and bigger, I couldn't take it anymore.

I abruptly stood up, and clearly startled him. His eyes shot to mine and he looked worried. "What –" he began to sit up, but I shook my head and put a finger to his chest.

"Don't move." I pulled my shorts down, revealing the lack of underwear. Leonard licked his lips and was about to reach out to the wetness I knew he could see, but I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch."

He ground his jaw, and breathed through his nose. "I want to taste you, sugar."

"Later." Then I stepped over his legs sat down in his lap. Leaning forwards, I captured his lips with my own. Clawing at his shirt, I slowly ground my hips against him, the zipper scratching at my thighs. He tried to take control by putting his hands on my hips and dominating the kiss. For a few delicious moments, I let him. I let him grind my naked core against his clothed erection, I let his tongue own mine.

But I knew what I wanted. Without breaking the kiss, I slid my hands up his clothed torso, across his shoulders, down his arms, grabbed his wrists and pulled them away. He moaned in protests against my mouth, but I put his hands on my thighs instead, and then moved to pull him free.

This made him break the kiss with an echoing smack. His eyes shifted between my face and my hands, but when I wrapped my hand around him and pulled, they snapped shut and he groaned.

My thumb rolled over his tip, spreading the drops of precum, letting my hand move a bit easier. Long, languid strokes. Leonard's fingers were digging into the flesh of my thighs. His chest was rising and falling, his breath the only thing he could control right now. The good doctor was whimpering under my care, and I knew he was holding back.

"You love this, don't you?" I asked, squeezing my hand around him, and he let out another strangled moan. "Let me hear how much you love it."

"Sweetheart." Leonard's voice was gravelly. His eyes met mine.

"Make the noise, Lee. Let me hear you."

As I continued my slow strokes, he relaxed more and more. He moaned breathlessly when I twisted my hand gently, whimpered when I thumbed the tip, groaned when I squeezed the base. He moaned my name, but when I reached into his underwear to cup his balls, he choked on the last syllable.

"I love the sounds you make," I said and rolled his balls in my hand.

"I'm so close," he whined. Every noise coming out of that mouth was driving me closer too, and for the first time in my life, I was sure I was gonna come without physical stimulation. "I don't wanna come like this, not tonight." Leonard seemed to wrench his hands off my thighs with great effort, and grabbed my wrists, stilling their movement. He took a few deep breaths before speaking. "I wanna make you feel good first. Then I wanna be inside you."

"You know exactly the right words to say, Doctor McCoy." I relaxed my grip on him, and before I knew it, he was standing up, holding me up and carrying me to the bed. He gently lowered us onto it, hovering over me, and staring into my eyes.

"I wanna taste now." And he backed up, eyes never leaving mine, hands roaming everywhere until his lips landed on my throbbing clit.


End file.
